In the prior art, various types of throw-into-type coin discriminators have been developed. For example, as disclosed in the specification of Japanese patent application 8-174064 (see Japanese patent disclosure 9-319913) by this applicant. In the throw-into-type coin discriminator as shown in FIG. 6, various kinds or classifications of coins are fed into a hopper 9 which is in the shape of a trumpet. These coins pass through a long hole open in the bottom of the hopper 9 and are conveyed out of the hopper by an endless flat belt. The width of the hole in the bottom of the hopper 9 is formed taking into account the diameter of the largest coin to be handled, for example, a 500 Yen coin. Therefore, the various classifications of coins thrown into the hopper 9 are conveyed in a row. The plurality of coins conveyed in the row is leveled so that there may be no overlap or stacking of coins by an inverse roller 13 which rotates in reverse to the direction of travel of the flat belt. The coins flattened in the row on the conveyer from the hopper 9 are deposited onto another endless flat belt 7. Since this flat belt 7 travels at faster velocity than the first flat belt, the coins which have been flattened or unstacked are conveyed and separated by the second flat belt 7, the coins having been singularized or placed on the belt one by one. Each coin is dropped from the flat belt 7 one by one into the coin selector 20 through the slot hole 27 such that the coins are dropped in a standing up condition, i.e. on edge. The coin drops inside the selector 20 according to its weight and type having previously been judged electronically as hereinafter described.
With continuing reference to FIG. 6, the coin is sent from the selector 20 dropping by its weight as arrives along a long rail 31 in a standing up, on edge condition.